Harry Potter and the Mutants
by roguehorse
Summary: Voldemort discovers that mutants exhist and arranges to attack school. Snape finds out and tells Dumbledore who invites them x-men to spend the Schoolyear at Hogwarts. DHg ReadReview rating for slight swearing
1. Default Chapter

HI!  This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it!

*He Found Out*

"Sir, there have been rumors of a new type of muggles, they call them Mutants.  Supposedly they have super natural talents and would be a great asset to our cause.  A great deal of them reside in a school for 'Gifted' muggles."  The voice was calm and collected, resonating coolness and indifference.  However, a well-trained person could tell the fear in the quivering ending and the bowed head of the one who spoke.

"Where did you hear of such things?"  This voice was sharp and demanded fear from everyone.

"The last muggle who I tortured screamed of 'Freaks with power', 'Mutants that should die', and 'You should go to Hell you damn Mutie'.  It did not abide well that they blamed someone other than you, The Dark Lord, so I investigated.  I found one of them and I can confirm that they do indeed have special, almost magical abilities.  I was able to get from the one I had that every Mutant has a different power.  The one I had could speak with animals.  Useless in the position he was in, but interesting none the less."

"Interesting.  We will capture some of these 'Mutants' and find out what they are exactly.  This School seems a good place to start the attack.  Get more information on it as soon as possible.  We need to know everything about this School.  Plan to make our attack on the 1st of September (AN: I think that's when school starts for Hogwarts).  Now leave my deatheaters and find the information we need and report back as soon as you can."  Quickly all the people gathered in a circle disapperated and apperated instantly where they lived.

One such man apperated to the forests outside of a magnificent castle.  It gleamed in between tall trees towering over them like they were ants.  He strode quickly across slopping lawns, up spiraling staircases and long passageways, only stopping briefly to adjust his course when a staircase moved.  He came to a halt outside a statue of a gargoyle and yelled out a word.

"Starburst"

The Gargoyle jumped aside and them man stepped onto a spiraling staircase, which moved upward.  It stopped and the man stepped off into a room decorated in red and gold with blinking portraits of people dressed in weird cloaks and robes.  He strode purposefully toward a balding man who was chatting with a man.  He looked up when man #1 stopped in front of his desk.

"Ah, Severus.  How was the meeting?  Any news on their next attack?"  The Balding man asked #1 now dubbed Severus.

"Yes.  The news is pretty bad.  They plan to attack a muggle school filled with people dubbed by other muggles as 'Mutants'.  One of my fellow deatheaters found out about them and had to investigate.  He believes that it would be an asset to the dark side if they joined them.  They are planning on attacking tomorrow, the 1st of September.  I have to go back to them as soon as possible (I seem to be using that a lot)."

"We have to do something about this.  I have been keeping up with muggle news about Mutants.  Very fascinating advancement…  Back to the more pressing matters, we need to get them tonight before Voldemort has any more time to gather up his forces.  I will have the House Elves ready I new dormitory for these children.  The only problem we will have is how to transport them to Hogwarts.  However the more pressing matter is to get these children somewhat protected, and the only way to do that is to be there…"

**********************

Amaris woke with a start.  She was drenched in sweat, a side affect from every vision she had ever had.  

_Not again!  Why can't I have just 1 week of no dreams?  One week of bliss and happiness when I didn't have a Vision.  I'm really starting to get sick of this damn 'gift' and I'm only 14!  I have to live the rest of my life with it.  At least this Vision had something to do with my future, and not with someone down in New Hope Carolina._

Mentally grumbling the 14-year-old girl grabbed a bathrobe that hung on the door and proceeded to make her way downstairs.  She made her way past several other doors and then took an elevator down to level 1.  Stepping off she past 3 doorways before halting and knocking twice on her professors' door.

She waited for 1 full minute before the door was opened and a bald man wheeled his way out.

"Amaris, I'm taking it you had another one of your Visions?"

            "No Professor Xavier, I was just going down for a midnight snack and thought you would like to join me."  Amaris smirked than stated the real truth for her being there.  "Yeah, *yawn* I had another Vision.  I would rather you take it from me since I'm so tired and it wasn't about that chick from Carolina either, although those Visions were just getting interesting.  Anyways, it was about us and *yawn* someone trying to capture us.  It was really confusing, maybe you can make it make sense."  Amaris finished off her speech with a yawn and a stretch.

"Typically, I don't want to go into your mind but seeing how you are about to fall asleep again, I will make this the exception.  Now sit down on that stool -good- now just relax but don't fall asleep."

Amaris easily complied and sat down on the nearest seat, which happened to be the floor.  She let all of her muscles relax and let her mind wonder.

Professor Xavier put his hands over her temples and started to probe at her mind.  He pushed past her superficial thoughts of, 'I am Sooooooooooooooooooooooo tired', past her deep thoughts of, 'What exactly did they mean by 'Deatheaters'?', and finally, her innermost workings before he got the to the actual dream of, 'If the time difference was 5 hours that would mean that there it's 5 am and they will come to get us at like 6, so we should start getting ready, unless they've taken into account that and they will show up at a reasonable time like 10, so some people CAN GET SOME SLEEP!'.  Finally he got to the actual dream, and boy was it interesting (AN: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to say other than: Boy was it interesting.  That looks and sounds really really stupid).

"I do believe that this is a matter of some concern to us.  Go back to bed and I will notify the other professors.  Good Night Amaris."

"G'night Professor!"  She skipped off up to her room and back to bed.

*************************

An ocean away, a boy of 16 woke up with a start, clutching his forehead in pain.  He remembered something about 'Mutants' and that they were the next target, but every other detail was quickly slipping through his hands.

_It always happens like this!  I can never remember everything about my dreams about Voldemort; it would help if I did though.  But…Sirius died because of one of my dreams…I really should be able to block them out with all the Occlumency.  I should talk to Dumbledore about that.  It can wait until tomorrow though, I'll go see him right after the feast._

Smiling, Harry Potter turned over and was blessed with waves of sleep as they passed over him.

*************************

Amaris and her roommates Kitty and Tivona woke up with a screech as the Professors voice echoed throughout their heads.

_: Students, I need you to pack everything important to you now.  We need to leave the mansion by 1.  Pack nothing you can live without.  You will need all of your clothes so get those packed first, and where we are going, no electrical equipment works.  Pack as soon as possible _(an: there I go again)._  We need to go as soon as you're packed so bring your suitcases to the Blackbird hanger when your done packing, now get a move on!:_

"Why couldn't he have been quieter about that?  I already had a big headache from the Vision and I hadn't even taken Aspirin!  So not faire!"  Whined Amaris to her two roommates, one of which who was currently apologizing to the people who slept below them for falling through the floor and landing on them.

"What was that Amaris?  Sorry, couldn't hear you through the floor."  For a response Kitty got a convenient pillow thrown at her, which she phased through and instead it hit Tivona dead on.

"HEY!"  This action was retaliated by another pillow being thrown which, resulted in a full-fledged war.  It lasted several minutes with no powers being used for two of the Mutants, but the third kept on phasing through pillows to avoid being hit.  The fight finally ended with all three girls unable to throw any pillows because they were laughing to hard.

"So, I guess we should start packing?"

"Yeah."

"Sure…"

The three girls started to pick up their room, and then to pack their belongings in their suitcases.  They disregarded the no electronics rule and piled their MP3 players, boom boxes, and batteries.  It was a hard squeeze, but they managed to stuff it all in their suitcases.  It had taken them 3 hours to pack everything, and they had started at 9:30 in the morning.  

_Damn, 30 min. to get downstairs, I think this calls for Shadowcat_ thought Tivona.

"Hey, Kitty, do you think you could help us with these suitcases?  If you would just phase them through the floor…" Tivona suggested hopefully.

"Already done Naturesk."  Replied Kitty touching each of the bags and phasing them through 4 floors.  "Now all we need to do is go downstairs and haul them the rest of the way to the hangar.  Race you, no powers?"

"You're on, Baby!"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" They yelled at the exact same time and took of sprinting with Amaris jogging to keep up.

*POV AMARIS*

I continued dotingly down the stairs, opting to avoid the elevators because it looked like they were backed up.  I passed by the entrance just as the doorbell rang.  Giving it a sideways glance I turned to face it and opened the door.

My eyes opened in surprise, I recognized these men from my Vision.  One was none other than Severus, and the other was the person the professor with the long beard was chatting to.  However now a woman accompanied them with a strict expression on her face.

"Um… Hi?"  I gave them a kind of half smile with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Hi.  I'm Remus Lupin, she is Minerva McGonagall, and this is Severus Snape.  We are representatives for Dubledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Could we please speak to Professor Xavier, he should be expecting us?"

_Should I let them see the professor?  Not sure, they look nice enough, and they say they're with the cool looking man from the Vision who wanted to protect us, and in fact I saw them there…_

"Well, if you care follow me I can take you down to the hangar where Professor Xavier currently is."  I offered to the group.  I turned when Mr. Lupin nodded and set off down the stairs at a pace the two men and the woman could easily keep up with.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself.  I'm-" I was interrupted in the middle of my sentence when Kitty's head came popping out of the floor with a slightly angry expression on her usually calm face.

"Where have you been?  Professor is waiting for you to show up along with the rest of us so he can explain- Oh."  She stopped mid-sentence because she had just realized why I was so late.

"Yes Oh.  As I was saying before I was so rudely *glare* interrupted.  I'm Amaris Tran, and this is my friend Kitty Pride also known as Shadowcat.  She like me is a mutant and her ability-as you can see- is the power to pass through solid objects, we call it _phasing_.  And I think I have a way for us to get to our destination much faster than normal.  If you gentleman will just hold my hand we shall phase down to the Hangar."  I grabbed onto Remus who grabbed onto Minerva's elbow who grabbed onto Severus's hand.  I reached for Kitty and she obligated by phasing us through 2 floors down to the Hangar.

Our entrance certainly surprised everybody who was down there.  Bobby stood dumbfounded at the people who were with us.  He seemed to be in the middle of fighting with Amara.  A long jet of ice was frozen halfway to Amara still attached to his hand.  Everyone was staring and I was starting to get a little self-conscious so I dropped Mr. Lupin's hand and walked toward Tivona with Kitty close behind.  Just as we reached her Professor X spoke up from right behind Bobby who had just taken his attack back into him.

"Now students, please put your stuff in Black Bird 5 as I speak to our guests."  This was just to keep us all busy and we knew it, but nevertheless we complied and started piling our stuff into the latest model of the Black Bird.

****With the Guests****

Professor Xavier slowly wheeled his way over to the people who had been waiting patiently for him for less than a minute.

"Hello.  So you will be taking us to Hogwarts?"  Charles was brief and to the point.

"Yes, we can also spell the Black Bird so it can accommodate for all of the students and their luggage.  It would not be any trouble at all."  This was Professor McGonagall speaking in a hurried voice as she noticed Snape clutching his right arm.

"That would be much appreciated.  We have over 100 students, and I don't think they will all fit in the Black Birds."

"Very well.  And Severus must leave right now, he has other business to attend."  With a flick of her wand the interior of the Blackbird expanded without anything happening to the outside (think wizard tents).  The people who were currently stowing their baggage gasped in surprise.  Siren gave a small scream and everybody winced.

"Siren don't do that!"

"Sorry!"

Within 3 min. everybody had their baggage stored and were sitting securely somewhere in the Blackbird.  With a rumble the jet took of towards the East and disappeared into the horizon.

*****On the Hogwarts Express*****

"HARRY!  RON!"  A girl with bushy brown hair ran over to her friend and gave a boy with messy black hair a tight hug before turning and doing the same to his freckled red haired friend.

"Hey Hermione.  How has your summer been?  The Dursley's kept me in the house most of the time unless I was gardening or taking out the trash.  It was one of the worst summers of my life.  Well at least Dumbledore came every Monday to teach me Occlumency.  So how was yours?"

"Oh…  Harry you know it's hard to go right after you say how depressing your summer was when mine was pretty good.  I went to America, New York to be precise.  Did you know that they have Mutants there?  I just thought it was really weird what they were.  Supposedly they have these abilities like Telepathy and being able to reverse the effects of gravity, it's really quite interesting.  They have them here in Europe, however with all the attacks on muggles, it's kind of been pushed to the side.  But there are some people who believe it is mutants behind the attacks.  I did a lot of research on it and included it in one of my NEWT DADA essays.  It's actually nearly 4 ft long, I hope the new teacher is not going to be mad."

"Hermione!"  Ron exclaimed loudly.  "We don't need to know about every essay you wrote."

"It was only one essay Ron.  Anyway, how was your summer?  Say it quick because I need to go to the prefects compartment soon."  The train they were aboard had just started to move and Hermione was looking scandalous that she wasn't there in the compartment yet.

"Fine.  Fred and George have expanded to Hogsmede.  Percy finally made contact with our family, only to say that he was getting married to Penelope and that we were invited.  Ginny and me can't go because we'll be at Hogwarts.  Fred and George have conveniently scheduled a meeting they can't get out of and Bill and Charlie can't get out of work.  So Dad and Mum are the only ones going.  I think Mum was kind of upset about the fact that she and dad were the only ones going but I dunno.  Other than that life was kind of boring.  Oh, and Fred and George nearly turned our whole house into a swamp by accident because they spilled a box of Portable Swamp's.  Mum was furious but everybody else was amused by it.  That's about it."

"Ok, well see you guys in like an hour." Hermione waved and walked toward the front of the train saying Hi to people she knew on the way.  It took less than 5 min. to reach the right compartment.  In gold lettering with many curly cues was the words "Prefects Compartment".  Giving a happy smile she opened the door and stepped in.  Instantly the smile dropped as she ran head on into Malfoy.

"Granger watch where you're going."

"Malfoy you watch where you're going."

"Stop fighting you guys and sit down."  A clear crisp voice echoed through the compartment.  "We have a lot to discuss.  I was just informed by Dumbledore that we will have a large group of muggle students staying with us this year.  They are what muggles call 'Mutants'.  They are actually the next evolution in the human race.  Each has his or her own special ability.  We are going to give them their own house, but we need two prefects to show them around."  Cho spoke quietly as if the news was completely ordinary and happened every day.

"MUGGLES AT HOGWARTS?  Has Dumbledore gone mad?"  Draco practically screamed this at the top of his lungs.

"Malfoy SHUT UP!  And no he has not gone mad; there is a very good reason for bringing Muggles to Hogwarts, which is that they are being hunted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because of their talents.  Now they will be divided into three groups, so that each of us only gets about 35 kids to look after.  Their ages range from 10 to around 16.  You will have to ask what classes they want to attend, because Dumbledore has informed me that it would be wise if they knew what they were up against.  Each of them will learn about a subject that is most related to there gifts.  I've already decided on who your partners are going to be so listen up.  Padma and Justin will be 1 set of partners, Terry and I will be in another, and Malfoy and Hermione will be in the third group."

"WHAT!"  There were two audible yells from the Prefects compartment.  Each voice filled with a pounding rage that was coursing through their bodies.

"I refuse to work with this…this Mudblood!"

"I refuse to work with this…this arrogant pureblood prick!"  They yelled at the same time glaring at each other before turning to glare at Cho Chang, the Head Girl.

"This is a perfect opportunity for you to work together and settle your differences.  I asked Dumbledore and he agreed completely.  Now unless you have questions concerning the muggles, this meeting is at a closure."  She waited patiently for a second before pushing past the fuming Draco and Hermione.  She was soon followed by everyone in the compartment except for two people who continued to glare at each other.

"We really should come to a truce, because we want these people to think the best of us."  Hermione said interrupting the silence.

"Why should we care about a bunch of muggles?"  Said Malfoy being his usual prick self.

"Because, Malfoy, some of these 'muggles' could kill us with a single thought.  You might not care what's happening in the muggle world, probably because your to busy with your duties as a Deatheater, but-"She was interrupted by a arm grabbing her throat and shoving her up against the wall of the compartment.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand mudblood.  I am nothing like by father; he's just some idiotic man following the orders of a madman.  You, Weasley, and Potter are always talking about how much you know.  YOU KNOW NOTHING!"  He was slightly out of breath as he let go of Hermione's neck and she slid down the wall and landed on the floor, rubbing her neck to rid it of the slight throbbing sensation.  Draco had Sat down at that point with a small noise as he landed with a thump on one of the seats in the compartment head in hands, propped up by his elbows that were resting on his knees.

"Mal-Draco?"  Hermione asked quietly not wanting to anger the boy into another outburst.

"What Granger?"  It was muffled from something indistinguishable.  He refused to look up at her for some reason beyond Hermione's mind.

"My offer for truce is still up, it'll be hell if we fight like this every time we see each other.  If we both agree to be civil to each other than we might be able to actually survive this next year.  By the sounds of it Cho will probably pair us up for any assignment-requiring partner, and even some that don't.  So unless you feel like throwing me against a wall every time we meet I suggest a truce.  What do you-" She was interrupted as the compartment door opened and Harry and Ron stepped through.

"Hermione, Luna wanted to talk to you about DA.  Come on let's go!"  Harry urged with his voice grabbing her hand and leading her out.  At the last moment, Hermione turned and spoke to Draco.

"Just think about it OK?"  The only response she got was a barely audible grunt.  She sighed, turned and left the dragon to its thoughts.

****Aboard the Blackbird****

"Professor, How much longer?"  This was the 100th time the question had been asked in the past 2 hours.

"In about an hour if you must know, however I told you this about a minute ago and it hasn't changed."  Professor Xavier was getting quite frustrated with his students who were incredibly board and had started to annoy all of their teacher (minus Logan)

"Professor, could I play some music?  On the Blackbirds CD player that is?"  A voice interrupted his thoughts.  He turned to see Amaris, Kitty, and Tivona staring back at me with large eyes.  Behind them stood Rogue and Bobby looking at him intently.

"Since there's no possible way to deny you access to the CD player it's fine."  He sighed as they pushed past him toward the front of the Blackbird.

**Amaris's POV**

"Come on you guys!"  I whispered loudly motioning toward the front of the Blackbird.  "Good Charlotte or Sum 41" I asked them as we surrounded the front of the Blackbird.

"Let's do Anthem by GC and then do Heart Attack by 41.  We can decide what's next after we see the crowds reaction."  Bobby spoke up from behind me.  We all quickly and I pulled out my MP3 player plugged it in turned up full volume and let the music blare from the stereos around the Blackbird.

_It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
_

Everybody stared at the speakers as they bared out music.  Some of the kids started nodding there head to the beat.

_  
And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
  
_

Jubilee used her gift to make streams of sparkling energy to fly through the jet.  Nearly everyone was singing along with the music, and some were dancing.  It was turning into a full-fledged party (and it was only like 12:00 in the afternoon).

_  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you  
  
"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?_

_Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be  
  
_

I could see Professor X smilling, and it took me a while to realize why he was doing that.  No one had asked him a single question scince we had started playing the music. 

_  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you  
  
Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)_

I was smiling at the sheer pandemonium we had created.  The professors from Hogwarts had raised eyebrows to what we were doing.  Professor Lupin was smiling at the chaos while McGonagall was muttering under her breath.  I smirked then turned back to my pandemonium and flung myself into the thick of things just as the next song came on.

_Remember when there was nothing else to do, but lie and bed and,  
Wonder how it was always up to you, and no one else and,  
Early mornings, made by warnings, what's the point of the alarm that i'm ignoring?  
It's either raining, i'm not complaining, but waking up is hard to do so,  
  
Turn my head its back to bed with no delay, can't be bothered by the phone ten times a day,  
Why get up my morning doesn't even start till two?  
Forget reality waking up is hard to do__…_

Ta Da?

I Hope you liked it, and I hope you review if you've read it.  It takes place in 6th year, and Harry's kind of OOC for now, because I did his part before I read the 5th book so don't get angry.  I'll try to put him back IC, but no promises.  Oh, and this will be a D/Hr fic, unless you guys vote otherwise.

Review and VOTE FOR COUPLES!

La Ti Da and Buh-bye!

Deva!


	2. Hit With the Facts

Srry I haven't updated in so long, I kind of had a writers block and stuff, so sorry.

***Harry, Hermione, Ron, and others***

"The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in Hogsmede in 5 minutes time.  Please change into your school robes now if you have not done so already."  The voice echoed through all the compartments, quickly creating movement as students rushed to pull on their robes and get ready for the start of term feast.  Hermione sighed as she was ushered out of her compartment along with the rest of the girls so that all of the boys could change.  Her, Ginny, and Luna (whose nose was in the latest edition of "The Quibbler") waited patiently for the guys to change as they surveyed their surroundings (well except Luna who was still reading her magazine).  Not surprisingly they weren't the only ones in the corridor waiting outside compartment doors.  Both guys and girls were talking, leaned up against the corridor walls, as they sped closer and closer to their destination.

Hermiones' thoughts however were not on her surroundings, but on the new students who would be staying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.

_Will the rest of school accept them?  How will they act?  Will I be able to treat them like normal people?  How can I deal with working with Draco?  When did he get so hot?_

She blinked twice before comprehending the thought.  

_Not hot!  Bad Hermione! Bad thoughts, he's your worst enemy, insulting you since you first came to Hogwarts.  He calls you mudblood at any chance he gets.  _

Hermione smiled at her thoughts.

_Doesn't stop him from being hot._

The compartment door opened before Hermione could protest her last thought, announcing that they could come back in.  Harry asked her a question before she could go any further into the subject and the last 5 minutes were spent in deep conversation about Lord Voldemort and his return.  They stayed mostly off the subject of the death of Sirius, which had occurred that previous year, but felt free to discuss what they believed Lord Voldemort was up to currently.  Hermione decided to withhold the information she had about the new students who would be arriving during the feast.

The train whistle pierced through their conversation as the train screeched to a halt at Hogsmede Station.  They piled out of their compartments and snatched a ride on one of the horseless carriages.  Except for the second time in her life Hermione saw a Thestral.  She, like the rest of her companions, went up to pet the animal because they felt compelled to give the creature thanks for aiding them in the journey that they took last term.  With that task accomplished she climbed into the carriage with the others.  The journey took less than 3 minutes and for the most part everybody was silent.  Rain was pouring outside and so they could barely see 3 feet outside their windows.  Hermione wondered briefly how the mutants were going to get to Hogwarts.

They made their way to the entrance hall and got soaked in the process.  The first change she noticed as she entered the hall was a fifth hourglass with clear stones in it.  Many took notice of it but continued onto the great hall where they were faced with 5 long tables.  Some stopped in confusion but all eventually proceeded to their normal table but gave the new table one or two curious glances.  It was decorated in black and white, but other than the colors it looked like any of the other house tables.  It had been placed next to the Gryffindor table with one side near the stonewall.  As soon as everybody was seated at their appropriate tables Dumbledore stood up and addressed the large group of students.

"Now I understand that many of you are wondering what a fifth table is doing in the great hall, but it does have a good reason.  We shall be harboring a group of students, much like yourselves here at Hogwarts.  They are a group of muggles that each have a special ability.  One young woman has the gift of telekinesis, a young man can control the element of ice.  I ask you not to fear any of them fore they are not hostile in any way.  While here they shall be guests at Hogwarts fore they are also on the run from Lord Voldemort who desires them for their special abilities.  They shall be in attendance to some of your classes so be kind and considerate to these new students.  They will be arriving shortly so in the meantime we will be sorting the first years."

The great hall was silent with shock.  No one said a word about the subject, simply stared dumbfounded up at Professor Dumbledore.  Eyes were wide, mouths hanging open as the doors near the Slytherin table opened up and the first years lined up at the front of the hall.  As "Bradley, Heather" was sorted into Ravenclaw their were only a few applause, and even those were scattered.  Around the hall people were finally coming out of their stupor and applauding as new students joined them at their tables.

***With Amaris and Co***
    
    So take the photographs and still frames in your mind
    
    Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time
    
    Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial
    
    For what it's worth it was worth all the while
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life
    
    It's something unpredictable
    
    But in the end is right
    
    I hope you had the time of your life

As Good Riddance by Green Day finished up, a voice rang clearly through everybody's minds.

_:I'm glad you are all enjoying the trip.  However I'm going to have to ask you to sit down because we are going to land in a minute.  Jubilee if you would stop the light show and Amaris if you could stop the music it would be most appreciated.  Everybody please take your seats now.:_  Grumbling Amaris complied, walking up to the front of the Blackbird and grabbing her MP3 player.  People were still talking pretty loudly as they took their seats at the back of the plane.  Amaris, Kitty, and Tivona all took seats near the exit door looking out the window to see the first glimpse of the castle that they were supposed to be living at for the next year.  Amaris gripped tightly to the armrests as the jet made it's landing.  She had never quite been comfortable with landing in the Blackbird, it had always slightly scared her.  It might have had to do with that vision about the Vertical Drop-off and watching this guy plummet to his death over and over again (thankfully she had told the Professor And everything had worked out.  She closed her eyes slightly as they thudded to a halt on the rain-soaked grounds of Hogwarts.  They fluttered open again as people rose to their feet and started grabbing their bags from the floor around them.  Amaris ignored her bags and made a beeline toward Jean.

"Hey Jean!"  Amaris called out to her friend.

"Oh, her Amaris.  What do you want?"  Her tone was not accusing, simply curious.

"I was wondering, since it's pouring out there if you might want to give us a mental shield to avoid everyone getting soaked.  It might make a good impression on the Hogwarts professors, but you don't have to."  She added that last bit to give Jean good incentive to put up the rain shield.

"Good idea, I think I will."  Nodding in thanks, Amaris made her way back to her seat to grab her things.

"Students, leave your belongings here.  Someone will pick them up and bring them to your quarters during the feast.  Now if you would please follow me, we will all be able to get some food."  The stern voice of Professor McGonagall would definitely be considered commanding as it instructed the new students on what to do.  They all complied willingly because no one wanted to carry their luggage any sort of distance in this weather.

Professor McGonagall opened up the door and stepped out, expecting rain and finding that there was none at all.  She looked up to find an invisible barrier keeping rain from getting at her or any of the students or professors on their journey to the castle.

"Thank you Jean." A voice called from the back of the group.  Many people echoed this sentiment and she caught a red head to her right grinning with pride.  The group made its way up the slopping lawns of the grounds.  They made their way past the lake and into the entrance hall.  Professor Mcgonagall made them stop there and she and the Hogwarts professors continued through the great big wooden doors at the opposite side of the hall.  Amaris caught a glimpse of a long table of people staring at the front of the great hall; all of the kids had their backs turned to the oak doors.

"Amaris, what do you think of this place so far?"  Kitty asked coming from behind her.

"I dunno, it's kind of big and has the air of a 'come here and you shall be cursed forever' building, but then again it is magical.  It kind of balances out.  Did you see the lake?"  When kitty nodded Amaris continued with her idea.  "And the fact that the castle is right up against the lake?  And there are windows on that side of the castle?  Do you see what I'm getting at now?"  Slowly a grin spread across Kitty's face.

"Totally.  Shall we begin preparations tomorrow with Tivona?"

"For sure."  The rest of their conversation was cut short by the doors of the great hall were opening.  Professor Lupin gestured for them to follow him and everybody did.  Amaris and Kitty continued their conversation virtually ignoring the hundreds of people staring at them.

They made their way past all of the other tables and found themselves sitting at the far end of the hall.  The table adjacent to theirs held a group of students dressed in the black robes like everyone else.  The only difference was that they had a red badge on theirs.  Like most of the students in the hall they were staring as the mutants past their table.  Amaris, Kitty, and Tivona all sat together with their backs facing the red badge students.  They had conveniently placed themselves at the very end of the table nearest the other end of the hall from where they entered.  The staff table was only about 25 feet away and they could easily see the Professor from their seats.  Jubilee, Bobby, and Rogue sat across from them staring at the empty plates and goblets with wide starving eyes (they hadn't eaten at all on the way there).  Amaris and her friends weren't really concerned about the food or plates, they were planning the best way to introduce the school to the real them.

"Like, do you get it Tivona?  Will you check with the animals and stuff for us?"  Kitty asked her excitedly.

"Yup, I totally get it.  I'll check right now, and besides it will be a good way to practice my abilities because they're not much use in battle."  With that said she closed her eyes and spread out her senses.  Her mind left her body and started off towards the direction of the lake.  She explored for types of water life and found some immediately, and the first thing that she found scared her senseless-at least at first.  A giant Squid.  They kept a _giant _**squid** in their lake.  That was so fucking COOL!!!!!  Forgetting completely what she had originally intended to do she quickly struck up an amiable conversation with it.

_: Hi!:_  She exclaimed at him her excitement pushing away the thought of being afraid

_: Hello miss.  Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?:_  She had to admit he was really polite and intelligent for an animal.

_: No, I don't mind at all.  I'm Tivona, and I'm a mutant who will be staying at the school for a while.  I'm not quite sure how long, but I do know we're here because some wizard named Voldy something or other wants us captured.  By the way, you're really polite.:_  She said being her usual upfront self.

: Oh.  I'm glad I'll have someone to talk to after all these years.  Hagrid is really nice, but he barely has any telepathic abilities, and Mr. Filch only has the ability to talk to his cat Mrs. Norris.  I hope you will be able to talk another time.  May I ask what you wanted to do here in the first place?:

_: Oh yeah…  I kind of wanted to know if…:_  Quickly she explained their situation and he immediately replied with an affirmative; their plan was still on.  She bid farewell to the giant squid and retreated back to her body in the great hall.  She opened her eyes to see her plate still empty, though she didn't care.  She turned to face both Amaris and Kitty and trying to repress the excitement-but failing miserably she practically shouted in their ears

"Oh my god!  They've got a giant squid in their lake!  And he's intelligent!!!!!!!  I am happy!!!"  These words caused eyebrows to rise on Amaris's and Kitty's faces.  They were obviously confused.  Tivona calmed down and added in a softer tone that, "It's on.".  This caused the reaction of Kitty pumping her fist and Amaris giving a small yell of triumph.  Now everyone across the great hall was giving them odd looks

"What are you three-"  Bobby was cut off mid sentence as a man with a really long white beard stood up to address them all.

"I welcome you all to the halls of Hogwarts.  Now I know you are all very hungry so let me make this speech quick so you may dig in.  For the guests that will be staying at this school over the next school year, I welcome you and hope you have an excellent school year.  To everyone, I must inform you that the Forbidden Forest is off-grounds to all students.  Also, there is a list of illegal items available in dungeon 5.  Now, eat up!"

Suddenly the dishes in front of them filled with food and Amaris, Tivona, and Kitty were made aware of the fact that they were starving.  They made quick work of the food in front of them and were continuing their discussion of there plan speaking in quiet hushed tones.  When others around them were finished, they moved their conversation about the man who had forced them to move so quickly out of their long time mansion.

"He can't be all that bad considering the fact that we've never heard of him."  Said Bobby.

"But we had never heard of the wizarding world before now, and so I have no problem in believing that he is pretty bad."  Put in Kitty.

"But the question is, is he Magneto bad or just bad bad?"  Spoke Amaris.

"What's his name?"  They all stared at Tivona in disbelieve.  Amaris was inches away from hitting her in the back of the head when she stopped a surprised look over her face.

"You know what guys, I don't remember his name either."  It dawned on everyone else that they also had forgotten what his name was.  "Well since no one knows, we might as well ask the locals."  When they gave Amaris strange looks she gestured toward the people behind her.

"You can ask them, Amaris."  Rogue said.

"Scardy cats."  She replied before poking the girl behind her who was currently talking amiably to the boy next to her.  The girl looked up, her brown hair moving into her face before she brushed it behind her ear absentmindedly and raising both eyes in question.  _At least there's no fear in those eyes_  thought Amaris to herself.

***Hermione and CO. POV***

After the first years took a seat, everyone broke into chatter about the news Dumbledore had just given them.  They were in a discussion about whether a not they really had the powers they claimed to have when the doors of the Great Hall opened and let in Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin.  They were followed by a large group of students numbering in roughly the 120's.  They were led over to the table behind them and were looking around at everyone with wide eyes and surprise.  Some of them pointed to the floating candles above all of the tables.  A group of girls sat behind them and were speaking in hushed tones.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry gave them curious glances before continuing there conversation on the next step Voldemort would take to further his goal of creating chaos.  Hermione was occupied most of the time with the fact that she would have to lead the Mutants around with Malfoy.  _Of all the people I had to be paired up with it had to be Malfoy!  Why couldn't it be someone harmless like Ernie?_  She thought to herself.

Suddenly a small yell of triumph was heard from behind her and she quickly spun around to see the three girls that were sitting behind her smiling excitedly about something.  The boy across from them was about to ask them what they were up to before Dumbledore standing up at the far end of the hall interrupted him.  After Dumbledore said his speech he sat down and the great hall started to chow down on the platters that had appeared in front of them.  Hermione smiled at the surprised gasps that could be heard behind them.  She remembered how the Durmstrang students had been equally impressed with this magic back in their fourth year.

"Do you guys want to start the Defense club again?"  Said Ron who was seated next to her.

"What?"

"Do you guys want to start the Defense club again?  Geesh Hermione, you're out of it."

"Sorry Ron I was just thinking about my prefect duties.  I got stuck with Malfoy as a partner to lead a group of the mutants.  We're going to have to work a lot together and you know that prat hates our guts.  I can't believe I have to work with him."  Hermione said, and felt her temper rising.

"WHAT!?!?"  Was the only answer she got from both Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, it sucks."  She replied.  Ron was opening his mouth to reply but Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at a young girl behind her.

The girl looked no older then 15 with blond curly hair framing her face.  She had a small nose and brilliant blue eyes that sparkled with the light reflected off of the floating candles.  Her lips were small like her nose but were full and a light pink color.  Hermione wondered briefly what her power was but knew that if it was dangerous to the people around her, she would not be here.  She saw Ron tense up with a little bit of fear and surprise but relaxed when logical fact pushed through his initial thoughts.

"Hi!"  Spoke the girl smiling widely at them before continuing.  "I'm Amaris, and I was wondering what you could tell me about the guy who is after us, starting with his name 'cause I've forgotten it already."  Hermione was a bit taken aback by her forwardness but replied with the best of her ability.

"No one really speaks his name, and if they talk of him they call him 'He-who-must-not-be named'.  He is after to take over the world and rid it off all non-pureblood wizards.  No one really knows where he lives, or what he looks like-"

"I do!" Amaris told them with a smile.

"What!?"  Cried Ron.

"He's pale and has got an upturned nose, and he resembles a snake."  She leaned in to them conspiratorially and whispered "He's Creepy!"  She accompanied this thought with a shudder.

"When did you see him?"  Hermione asked confused.

"In the Vision I had last night.  See my mutation gives me the ability to see the present of the future when I go to sleep.  I can't really control when it happens, so sometimes I'll be in the middle of one of my classes then suddenly fall asleep and have a Vision.  It's really annoying because whenever I have one I sweat a lot and if a teacher catches me snoozing during class I get detention.  They get really mad when they can't wake me up, either that or they become hysterical.  It's quite amusing  listening to the story's that my friend tell me after I wake up.  Like the one time I had a vision during English- Mr. Farley is really strict so when he yelled at me while I was having a Vision, then when he couldn't wake me up he started screaming and running around in circles.  He even pulled the fire alarm in his panic.  By the second ring I had gotten out of the Vision and was able to calm him down.  Eventually the Professor had to talk to him and wipe his mind clean of the incident so that he wouldn't suspect that I was a mutant, because if that happened there would be riots and fires and stuff resulting in my death.  Enough of me rambling about something totally and completely pointless, I want to know more about that guy, and why he's after us.  Since no one has offered a name for him yet and He-who-must-not-be-named is way to long to say in a conversation I'm going to call him Fluffy."  Amaris said this quickly as she responded to the question.

"Fluffy?" Echoed Ron.

"Is there an echo in this room?"  Was Amaris's response.  

"You're going to call the most evil wizard ever _Fluffy_?"  Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah.  Is there something wrong with that?"

"No not really…  The idea is kind of strange.  I guess if he ever found out that you would be on his 'To Kill' list."

"And I'm not already?"

"No, you and your friends are simply on his 'Get On My Side Or Kill' list."  Ron answered.

"Not much difference in my opinion.  Anyways, can you tell me much on Fluffy?  Like just basic facts and stuff."

"Well, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.  He attended Hogwarts about 50 years ago and while here he opened the Chamber of Secrets.  Opening it resulted in the death of one of the pupils at Hogwarts.  He placed the blame on Hagrid and got him expelled.  Thankfully Harry and Ron were able to get that sorted out in our second year when the Chamber had been opened again.  In his latter years at Hogwarts he was-"

"Who's Harry?"

"I am."  Harry spoke for the first time in the entire conversation from his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"It speaks."  Joked Amaris with a smile and a small giggle, Harry returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

"Anyways, Fluffy as you have dubbed him started being called Lord Voldemort-" A shudder was repressed from Ron "-and he started to gain supporters.  He slowly rose in power, creating an army of Deatheaters and-"

"The gothic like people that are like slaves to Fluffy, right?  They dress all in black with masks and stuff and look as if they worship the Devil and stuff, right?"

"Yes."  Harry answered her.

"Freaky."

"If I may continue?"  When Amaris gave a nod Hermione continued her speech.  "They gained power and started killing non magic folk and torturing wizards and stuff until 16 years ago when they were disbanded due to their leaders supposed death.  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not dead, just lacking a body, which he gained back in our 4th year.  However, everyone wanted so badly to keep the hesitant peace we had achieved that the Minister refused to believe the truth.  Then at the end of our fifth year, just last spring, the wizarding world finally came to realize the fact that 'Fluffy' was not dead and he was gaining power.  So now everyone is panicking and there is an attack at least every week so-" Hermione was interrupted yet again as Amaris spoke, this time her voice was barely over a whisper and she only spoke 3 words.

"Oh… Shit… Vision."  Then she collapsed on one of her friends as her body started to convulse and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

***Amaris's Vision***

Fluffy sat in a room, dark eyes glaring at the fire.  A smaller man quivered in the corner a faint glow coming from one of his hands, which was pure white.  There were two small cracks and two men appeared in the room dressed in dark robes with dark masks on.  They crawled to Fluffy who had stood up as soon as they had appeared and kissed his feet before crawling away and standing up.

"The mission failed milord.  They already knew ahead of time and were gone before we arrived.  They left much in their haste, but none of it was usable for our needs.  We spent long hours searching, but we found nothing."  One man spoke, his head bowed.

"What is this Luscious?  You say we have a spy in our midst?  You just figured it out?  CRUCIO!"  Fluffy let the curse fly and after several seconds of the spell's fury directed on Luscious, he released him.  "I know of our spy, the spy from Dumbledore, his loyal employee and his end will be met this morning.  Give me our arm."  Luscious extended the arm fully toward his lord and master and his arm shook slightly with fear.  Fluffy pulled back the robe to reveal a skull shaped tattoo.  As he pressed a single finger down onto it he gave a cruel cold laugh, it burned red and Luscious let out a yell of pain.

***End Vision***

***Amaris's POV***

I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach that this was very bad news.  Tivona looked down at me from my place on her lap and I gave a smile.

"That was awful.  Do you know how disgusted I feel right now?  My second vision today and I have yet to take a bath.  I feel so-" I gave a shudder "-blah."  Tivona cracked a smile and I sat up wiping the sweat from my brow.  I grabbed the goblet in front of me and let it's cool contents slide down my throat.  I placed it down and smiled and the indignant look Kitty was giving me- it had been her drink.  I turned to Hermione and her friends who had been and still were staring at me.

"Sorry for the scare, that's basically what happens every time I have a Vision in my waking hours.  Normally they come when I'm sleeping.  They're easier to deal with then, though the Professor must not appreciate being awoken at ungodly hours.  I must leave now to talk to the Professor because it was about Fluffy again.  I applaud his ability to get into my Visions twice in a row.  Aurevoir mes amis!"  I gave a little wave and made my way u to the front of the hall where Professor was having a conversation with Dumbledore.

Many of the eyes in the hall were on me as I sidled up and tapped the Professor on the shoulder.  He looked up, noticing my sweat soaked T-shirt, and gave a deep frown.

"Sorry to interrupt you Professor, however I had another Vision about our dear friend Fluffy."  At this point Dumbledore who had an eyebrow raised interrupted me in question at the name I had given to the bad guy.  _Damn, what was his name again?_

"Fluffy?  Who may I ask is that?"

"The evil dude, what's his name…Voldeparty or something like that." I ignored the looks I was getting up and down the staff table and continued with the description of the Vision.  "Anyways, Fluffy was sitting on a chair positively glaring at the fireplace when there were these two crack sounds like the ones you hear when you play a really old record and there is a scratch on the record.  Two men appeared, although only one of them spoke.  Both wore black robes and masks and kissed Fluffy's feet before standing up and addressing him.  The guy who spoke said something about taking over the mansion and how nobody was there and there was a traitor in the ranks of the deatheaters.  Fluffy was all like 'No duh!' and then he said something like 'Croutons' and the deatheater –Luscious- writhed on the ground in pain for a couple seconds and then stopped.  Then Fluffy was all like 'I know, quit pointing out the obvious.  We'll get that traitor Severus at the meeting this morning' Then he grabbed Luscious's arm and touched this skull tattoo on his arm and I burned red.  Then he did a perfect evil laugh and I was released from the vision.  That's about it."  Dumbledore sat there staring at me in surprise.

"You mean to tell me you saw the future?"  He asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but only part of this mornings future.  The Death dudes spend today looking for us at our mutants and they look through all of our folders and rooms and crap."  At this point the late night and early morning were finally catching up on me and I had bent over and rested both my arms on the staff table and gave a large yawn.

"Amaris, may I take a look at the Vision?"  The professor asked me.  I nodded as my eyes closed and relaxed my mind.  I felt him enter my mind but paid him no mind as he got to the Vision.  Within minutes he had exited my mind and nodded.  I smiled and turned to go back to the table.  Half a step away, Dumbledore called me back.

"Amaris, tell me what your first Vision was about."  I turned around again and related my story to him before turning for a third time and walking down to our table.

Kitty was having an argument with Bobby about what the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them since becoming a mutant.  Kitty said it was the first time that she used her powers and fell through her bedroom floor into the garage and Bobby said it was the first time he used his powers to fight Magneto.  It was a heated discussion and caught the attention of everyone around them.

It was ended when Dumbledore announced it was time to retire to our rooms.

"Amaris, can you gather everybody up so that Malfoy and I can show you your new rooms?  Tell them to meet in the room outside this one."  I nodded before rounding up my friends and directing them into the next room.  We stood there slightly apprehensive as Hermione and a boy with slicked back blond hair who I could only assume was the kid called 'Malfoy'.

Odd name for somebody, his parents must be whacko 

"Welcome to Hogwarts.  My name is Hermione Granger and this here is Draco Malfoy.  We will be showing you your rooms shortly, and tomorrow morning we will be interviewing you along with the two other prefects to decide what classes we should put you in so you can get a good feel for what you are up against when it comes to the wizarding world.  WE will try to place you in classes that pertain to your abilities.  Now if you would please follow me."  She led us up the stairs and through the long winding corridors. I tried to keep track of where we were going, but within minutes I was turned around completely and simply followed and didn't think about where we were going.

Fin

Uggg 

That took forever and I'm soo sorry.

Thanx for everyone that reviewed.

Devastation


End file.
